Captured
by ichocolate21
Summary: Who would have thought that Starfire would find herself back in the Citadel. While Starfire relives her worst nightmare once again, the Titans try desperately to save her. Will they succeed or will they be captured as well? For t-rex989
1. Chapter 1

_A mysterious figure was smiling happily at the screen before him. It showed the earth, the place where she now resides. It's been years since he last seen his trophy. He couldn't wait for it to be in his possession again. He searched every for his long lost prize. She escaped his grasp before but this time she would see that she cannot leave her master. He will make sure of that._

_"Vorkon"_

_The figure turned at the sound of his name._

_"We have arrived."_

_He smiled once again. Finally after all this time, she will be his again._

* * *

Starfire sighed in content as she began to drink her mustard drink. It was an oddly peaceful day in titan's tower. The sun was out, the birds were tweeting, and everything was so peaceful. Even her friends got along. Beastboy was teaching Cyborg how to make tofu bacon while Raven quietly read one of her many books. She was happy with the scene before her, after a week of nonstop crime fighting it felt good to kick back and relax. She looked around the room for her other "friend". Robin was missing. He was probably in his evidence room, trying to dig up something. Starfire frowned as she looked into her mustard. It saddened her that Robin couldn't relax like everyone else. A day of peace means a day of scheming in Robin book, and he was determined to stop whatever plan before it happen. Sometimes Starfire wondered if Robin cared more about crime fighting than he does about her. This thought always left her upset. She honestly believed that if Robin had to choose between crime fighting forever or being with her he would choose crime fighting in a heartbeat. Starfire cringed at that thought, at that reality. She shook her head to get rid of those haunting thoughts before lowering her lips to her straw to drink. At that moment a loud crash shook through the tower as Starfire was flown from her chair. Her drink was completely forgotten as she looked at the scene before her. The living room laid in a fiery mess, as a gaping hole overtook the once modern room. Frighten, Starfire searched for her friends among the rubble and muck. They all lay unconscious not expecting that terrible blow. Starfire clenched her fist in fury as her hands began to glow green, whoever did this was going to pay. She flew out of the hole, star bolts ready, only to be meet by a very familiar ship. She flew towards the front of the enormous ship.

"Show yourself!" Starfire screeched

Starfire knew her star bolts wouldn't be able to hurt the ship. She needed the person to come out. Unfortunately instead of showing themselves like Starfire wanted a large electrified net came shooting out the ship's cannon. Starfire swerved to dodge it but mistook the distance of the net, it easily caught her and all her fighting spirit was left when she felt the electricity through her body. She screamed in pain before passing out. The net went back into the ship with Starfire in it. Within seconds…Starfire was captured and headed to the place of her nightmares, but she didn't know that yet. She lay unconscious as the ship flew back into space, never to be seen again.

* * *

When Starfire opened her eyes again, she saw nothing but darkness. She groaned in fatigue as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. She lift up her body and stagger to the wall, trying to feel her way around.

This is a room she thought I'm guessing an empty room since I have bumped into anything yet. But why do I feel so tired? She could see a window at the other side of the room. Starfire willed her body to move to that side but ended up collapsing instead. She dragged herself to the window and, with all the strength she could muster, grabbed on to the window sill and peered out.

She was expecting to see, buildings and blue sky. Instead her eyes were filled with stars and more darkness. She quickly realized that this darkness was space.

She staggered backwards in shock. What am I doing in space?

Then, all the events that just occurred flashed into Starfire head.

That ship… It was…

It was if they knew that she just realized where she was.

The room was filled with light and a door in the room slid open.

Starfire turned her attention to the door, even though she had a pretty good idea who it was.

Starfire clenched her fist at the sight of him.

"Vorkon" The leader of the Citadel.

* * *

_Well, this is long overdue. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next one will be much longer. I'm going to my cave now to hibernate. Bye~_


	2. Chapter 2

Robin leaned into his bike as he raced through the highway towards the tower. After a long day of searching for leads on Slade he was eager to go home and relax. He knew that he was on edge, Slade always seemed to bring out the worst in him. Thanks to him, He has been neglecting everyone, especially Starfire. He hated himself for that but once he has his mind on a crime he couldn't relax until it was solved. He knew Starfire liked him. He liked her as well, in fact he think it might be strong enough to say love but he hasn't told her.

Why?

Even he didn't have an answer for that. He sigh into his helmet making it fog up. He looked up at the tower as he got closer to it.

Wait is that smoke coming out of it?

No way, it must be the fog. Robin stopped his bike and removed his helmet to clean it but then he looked up at the tower again and his face paled when he realize that it was smoke coming out of the tower and huge hole replaced where the living room should be. Robin mind was in a frenzy as he left his bike and ran to his home. A million questions ran through his head. Who did this? Was it is Slade? How did this happen? Was Starfire okay? The questions was answered when he enter the living room and saw all his teammates sprawled on the floor, all of his teammates except for one. Robin heard a groan escape Beast Boy lips and he hurried to his aid.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?"

Beast Boy groaned again as he struggle to lift himself off the ground. He grabbed his head on pain and Robin could see the bump forming on his forehead.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin hated to pry knowing that he was hurt but he had to know. He know what happened to Starfire.

"I don't know, Me and Cyborg was just chilling on the couch playing video games when huge explosion went off. I think I blacked out after that."

Robin sighed in frustration. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He decided to just ask. "Where is Starfire?" Robin asked afraid to hear the answer.

Beast Boy blinked in confusion. "You mean she isn't here?"

Robin frowned. "I wouldn't be asking if she was!" He snapped before burying his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe it. His worst nightmare was coming true. Starfire was gone.

* * *

"Why have you taken me?" Starfire yelled in rage. She wanted to blast him but her emotions were to jumble up to get righteous fury. All she felt right now was plain fury.

Vorkon tilted his head as if he didn't understand why Starfire was so angry. "I was merely taking back what is mine."

"I'm not yours to take!" Starfire hissed as she flew at him. Just as she was about to punch him she was stop by chains on her feet and hands. She was only a few inches away from his face. She didn't even realize she was chained up. She looked down to see what else she didn't realize and was shocked to see she was stripped down to her underwear. Her face went red with fury and embarrassment.

"You perverted bastard!" She spat at him using one of the words Cyborg used on an enemy once. God, how she wanted to throw a Star bolt at him and watch him scream in pain.

"Relax, My precious gem, I don't want you to exhaust yourself." He said as he stroked her face.

Righteous fury, Righteous fury, RIGHTEOUS FURY! Starfire smiled as she successfully blasted Vorkon and sent him flying across the room.

Vorkon cursed as he grabbed his face in pain. "You shouldn't have done that darling. There was only one other girl who dared to fight me and I really don't think you want to end up like her. But then again you guys are related, so maybe disobedience is genetic."

"What are you talking about?" Starfire eyes went green. "What did you do to Blackfire!?"

Vorkon snapped his fingers and Blackfire appeared behind him. She was wearing a black lace brassiere fastened over her neck and behind her back with string, a black thong, and black see-through flowing fabric attached to the front and back of her panties. On her forehead was a golden headband with a purple gem that seemed to glow and move. She was bare-footed and her eyes were dull. It's almost like she was under a spell.

"Blackfire, came around to the idea of being mine pretty quickly. Didn't you dear?"

"Yes, Master." Blackfire said with a smile.

Starfire clenched her fists. She and Blackfire had their differences but to see her sister subject to such dishonor and disrespect made Starfire blood boil. Vorkon saw her reaction and frowned.

"I don't think you realize the position you're in. You are mine. You live and exist only to serve me. I am your only family, your only friend and your only lover."

Starfire glared at him. "I will never be yours!"

Vorkon grinned evilly. "You will be mine rather you like it or not. I see you need time to cool off. I will send someone for you later after you calmed down, until than my pet." Vorkon turned on his heel and left with Blackfire following close behind.

Starfire could feel the tears running down her face. She couldn't believe that her sister was lost to this madness. If her own sister, someone more feisty and prideful than she is was forced to bow down to Vorkon, what hope did Starfire have in escaping this place? In her despair she collapsed on the floor. All she kept thinking about is was her home, the tower. She thought about her friends, she hoped they were in okay. But most of all, the one she was mainly thinking about was Robin.

* * *

_Sorry I know i took forever with this chapter and i know it's still short but I think i stopped it a appropriate time. I will try to update sooner. Until than bye! _


End file.
